Eighth Grade Hatred and a Secret Admirer?
by bubbybella08
Summary: This is a story about Bubby and Bucky and how much they hate each other. But do they really? Read the Bella, Billy, Bucky, and Bubby creation to learn more about them.


_**Eighth Grade Hatred…And a Secret Admirer?**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dude, seriously. Give me the note!**

**Butch: Nope. Not until you change the story. It's stupid! I'm not in it!**

**Me: Too bad! Give it!**

**Boomer: Hey, I made a copy! It says, 'Bubbybella08 doesn't own anything but the plot, Bubby, and Bucky.'**

**Me: Thank you!**

Bubby POV

"I hate you." The same words I always said.

"I hate _you._" Bucky glared at me as we planned our next moves.

We were in the 8th grade. We hated each other's guts.

He lunged at me, and I dodged it. He tackled me from behind, and I thrashed around, trying to get him off. He wouldn't let go of my arm and every time I moved it, Bucky would push it up, and try to break it until I screamed.

"I. Hate. You." I breathed.

"Thank you, I'm touched." He smirked.

I kicked Bucky's shin after he let me go, and he jumped around on 1 leg. "Wimp."

"You'll regret that!" He charged at me and sent me into the pavement. I made a trench and stood up. I threw a random car from the parking lot we were in at him and he got hit. Hard. Right in the face, too.

"That had to hurt." I laughed.

Then a car came flying at me. And believe me. It did hurt. My hat fell into the car because my face got smashed into the windshield. I got my hat, yanked it on backwards, and brushed my bloody brown hair out of my face.

"I'm going to throttle you, Punk!" I hollered. "You got my hat all bloody!"

Bucky snorted. "You ripped mine!"

I kicked Bucky in the stomach, and the wind got knocked out of him. I enjoyed every second of him trying to breathe. I kicked him in the face, and kicking is my strong point since I play soccer, so I can kick real hard.

"Ow!" He moaned.

"Heh!" I scoffed.

Then out of nowhere, huge storm clouds piled right on top of the sun, and it started pouring. Bucky had gotten up, and the rain battered at his face. The drops made us unable to see.

"Bubby! Are you there? Did the gator get you yet?" Bucky asked.

"What gat—?" Then I found out which one. A huge clawed hand came straight at me, and the claw, like, destroyed my arm. There was this warm liquid everywhere, and I writhed on the ground gripping my arm. A huge gash went down from my shoulder to my wrist, and I began to taste the liquid. Blood, as you would have guessed.

The claw found me again, and lifted me up about 200 ft. This gator was huge! I heard a deafening shriek. It was Bubbles with her supersonic. My sisters obviously didn't know this thing was holding me because they kept slamming into it, and punching, kicking, hollering…Then, CRASH! The whole gator falls over with me in its hand. I got smashed by the hand, and started screaming for help. The hand weighed a ton, and I couldn't get up.

"Blossom! Buttercup! Bubbles, Bella! ANYBODY, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" I screamed.

Just before I gave up all hope and closed my eyes, the hand wasn't on me anymore. I was being pulled out and whoever pulled me out left me on the pavement.

"You're welcome." The person whispered to me.

"THANK YOU!" I hollered before blacking out.

Bucky POV

Bubby was in bad shape. I mean there was this huge gash and everything, and I couldn't just leave her! If I did, there'd be no more fighting for me! So don't you go telling anybody about this, you understand? GOOD! If my brothers ever found out….

"THANK YOU!" Bubby hollered. As I looked back, she fainted, and I turned invisible.

I flew back to Mojo's and sat in my room. _They're so going to kill me!_ What is Bubby found out? Aww, whatever. I shouldn't worry about that anyways…

_**Bucky, you're a fool.**_

_Who said that?_

_**Your conscience, stupid.**_

_I actually have one of those?!?!_

_**Yes. Do you know why?**_

_It probably has something to do with Bubby, I bet._

_**You bet correct. You know you like her, right?**_

_Do not!_

_**You do. I know everything about you and this is one of those many things I know.**_

_That's…No fair! You're not supposed to know that kind of thing!_

_**But I do, so listen. You should probably not say anything about this. I know the future…You can't say anything….Got it?**_

_Yeah, I guess…._

_**Now, I'm off the job—it's after hours. **_

**A month later…**

Bubby POV

My arm had to get major stitches, and they're still there. Bucky's been laying off of me lately. I guess so he'll have better fights when I get better. Oh, and I keep finding these weird noted in my locker at school. The 1st one I got said:

_Dear Bubby,_

_I like you a lot, but can't say anything about it. It'll ruin the future, and stuff. I don't think it will if you guess yourself, so….yeah. Anyways, try to figure out who I am, and just remember: I like you lots!_

Then I got one yesterday, and it said:

_You haven't guessed yet, and that's okay. I still love you anyways. _

Now he loves me! Huh. It's cool having someone in love with you and stuff, but not knowing who it is irritates the tar out of me!


End file.
